Malfunction
by Blackheart Ravensoul
Summary: Strange things are happening in the Latverian Embassy. Lately it seems that the robots are coming to life at night and walking around. Can Doom survive his own creations long enough to find out what is causing the malfunction?
1. Chapter 1

Malfunction

Prologue

It was an old ship, metal was the main material used to make it, by whatever made it. It fell from the sky one night in to the forest. Doom stood before the gaping hole in the side, he himself had just made. Scans from the outside indicated no signs of organic life. The scientist was curious as to what kind of technology it contained. It was an unknown alien craft, so his curiosity was understandable. But to his disappointment the ship was empty. No trace of the one who made it, no crew. As he made his way to the control room, there some traces of something living on the ship. Then he found them, the bodies, sliced to pieces unrecognizable. Something had killed all onboard the ship and then sent it into space unpiloted where it floated for who know how long, before it entered the Earth atmosphere and fell to the ground pullet by the planets gravitation. That is what he assumed from what he found.

Doom had the ship taken apart, the technology could still prove useful. Provide insight about their civilization, technological level and if they would pose a danger for the world should they ever come here. However soon it proved to be nothing but junk, the main computer was completely corroded, rusted, and some parts were covered in some blood coloured gelatinous substance. Whatever technology had been on the ship was long gone, corroded, from drifting in space for a long time, most likely. So the craps of the ship went to the garbage compressor in the lowest level of the Embassy and were forgotten along with other junk.

Night 1

Doom was not sure what to expect, a part of him wondered why he was even doing this, and yet there he was, sitting in his throne like chair and looking at the security camera screens. It was only past midnight. He could stay awake for days when he was working on something, but this was probably a whole lot of nothing, and nothing was not worth a whole night of his time. This morning he found a doombot standing in the throne room completely still and not responding to any commands, it was offline. Doom checked as to why that was and to his surprise it was not on of the patrolbots but one of the one kept in storage on the lower floor of the factory. He used them for tasks outside of the Embassy ( such as attacking the Fantastic 4) and when not in used they were turned off and kept in storage. How did one of them ended up in the top floor of the Embassy? After examination, he found nothing wrong with the robot, no system error, no manufacturing error. It was strange, yet when he viewed the security records it showed the robot going online and moving around, yet the main computer didn't issue the command for it to move. The robot was declared flawed and tossed into the garbage, but there was a chance, that whatever this was , could occur in other robots.

For some reason he stayed awake, thou he argued with himself that he could just watch the security footage later, but the truth was that he was slightly unsettle by this. If a doombot could walk around on its own, it could attack on its own as well. While Doom was invincible in his armor he didn't wear it to bed, what if a robot made its way to his room while he was sleeping? Not to mention the entrance to his quarter was guarded by robots.

Time ticked by, it was now passed one thirty. Nothing changed, or so it seemed, he was getting tired of looking at the screens showing rows of doombots all lined up in lower levels, a total of four storage lever there were. Suddenly one of the cameras went all blurry, black and white lines started interrupting the image. Then just as suddenly it was over. The image was back to normal. Then he noticed, one empty stop in the line, a spot that had just been full. Doom checked one screen after the other, there it was one of the robots standing on the stairs to the second storage level. Any attempt to remote control it of turn it off failed, it was acting on its own accord. There were no signs of the robot being hacked and controlled by somebody. Doom had two choices, go down there and look for the robot and disable it manually ( by destroying it) or to remain and observe. The situation didn't seem dire, if anything it was almost ridiculous. It would have been amusing if it wasn't so absurd. He didn't really expect anything to happen. The robot was aimlessly wandering around, and Doom soon got bored of watching it, but then his eye noticed something , another spot was empty, another robot got out of its place, this time in storage level one. It took him some time to find it. While he observing the first one the second one had made it all the way to the outside of the control room. It just outside his door. He heard the sound of the door opening, the robot began to approach him. Slowly it moved closer, Doom remained still interested to see what the robot would do. It was really close now , for a moment it just stood there in front of him, then suddenly it made an attempt to strangle him. Doom was able to break free and throw the robot across the room. He aimed waiting for the thing to make a move, ready to destroy it but it didn't move. He knew he didn't damage it sufficiently to "kill" it. Then he noticed the sunlight starting to pout in through the windows, it was now six in the morning, the night was over.

It made no sense before , it made even less sense now. Both robots stopped moving when the night was over. The examination revealed nothing, they were both completely, mechanically fine. Doom knew it was not fine, something was very wrong, and he was determined just what it was.

* * *

It's been a while since it did a F4 story. This not one of my best ideas, but this is what you get when you spend a week playing FNAF. Enjoy and review =)


	2. Chapter 2

Night 2

It was strange, but there had to be a reason, always was. All of this began after he brought the remains of the alien ship back. Was it connected? Somehow it seemed to be, but there was no solid link. The ship was empty, the crew was murdered the machines were corroded; there was no thing that worked on it. So what could it be? Maybe it was nothing, maybe it after all just faulty programing. He needed to be sure. This time he called some of his servants to watch the for anything unusual, he did not feel like wasting nigh on the matter.

He couldn't sleep, something inside was ringing like a bell, an alarm. Why would he be alarmed? They were his robots. The two guards he left down in the storage had weapons that could paralyze the robots and force them to shut down, what was there to worry about? Yet, he called one of the men's radio but there was no response only static. It didn't sound good. He needed to go down there and investigate.

The robots that went out of control last night were disposed of. There should not have been any problems, he kept tiling himself, on his way to the storage level. Some of those robots had been in storage for years, it made no sense for them to go out of hand now, they would receive maintenance every year to make sure they were properly functioning, this as well as the examination of malfunctioned robots indicated that whatever this was, it wasn't technical.

Doom was forced to duck behind the corner as something was thrown at him. He looked down and with horror saw the bloody body of one of the guards. It was badly disfigured, almost unrecognizable. He looked again and saw the robot standing in the doorway to the lower levels. It was covered in blood. At that moment a patrolbot came from around the corner . Doom was expecting the two to clash but nothing happened. "Interesting. " he noted" they seed hostile for humans and yet completely ignore other robots.

Just like before the robots stopped moving around dawn, six in the morning. Doom waited out the night observing the robots through security cameras. They just wandered around aimlessly. Once again the robots were given an examination but everything seemed to be normal, but Doom knew this wasn't normal. Whatever it was it seemed to only happen at night.


End file.
